Trapped
by SariSpy56
Summary: An average family should've known better than to trespass the tomb of an angry priest while on vacation in Egypt.


_**Trapped**_

_**Summary: **__An average family should've known better than to trespass the tomb of an angry priest while on vacation in Egypt_

"It's burning Dad!" Brad cried as he and the family camped near a group of ancient pyramids. "Why do we have to come here in the first place?"

"We came here to learn about the amazing cultures of Egypt son," Harold replied cheerfully. "It's time you kids start to learn ancient history."

"Oh I'm learning alright," Brianna said as she and Honey are digging up some unwanted treasures. "I'm learning how to dig up such marvelous treasures from the sand."

"Oh this'll look good on you during your pageant ceremony," Honey replied to Brianna as she lends her a golden necklace.

"I see the family is enjoying it," Harold said cheerfully again before his cheery face turns into a concerned frown. "Has anyone seen Kick?"

"He's probably doing another one of his lame stunts again," Brad cried in annoyance. "Like he always did in every vacation we go to."

"Oh I'm sure Kick's having a wonderful time here, besides doing stunts." Harold replied. "Maybe for once, Kick might do something other than stunts."

"I doubt that for sure."

"So where is he?"

()()()()()

Kick is walking from one pyramid to another, far away from his crazy family. Ever since they came here, the family has been anything but normal and average. Harold is cheerful, despite the hot climate. Honey and Brianna are acting like gold-diggers in search for treasure and Brad is, well Brad. A walk from one pyramid to another isn't too bad though. As Kick walks and walks, he could almost hear his father's cherry voice from a distance.

"Oh Kick!" Harold cried.

Kick stops doing whatever he's doing and rushes off to Harold's voice. By the time Kick got there, he could see his dad, his mom, Brad and Brianna standing in front of what seems to be an entrance to an ancient yet forgotten tomb.

"Isn't this just wonderful?" Harold asked.

"I wonder if there are any gold there," Brianna said.

"Or babes," Brad cried. "Yeah Brad!"

"I seriously doubt that," Kick replied.

"Whatever dillweed."

"So," Harold spoke again. "Shall we?"

Harold, Honey, Brianna, Brad and Kick slowly enter the tomb as each of the family members pull out their respective flashlights and start exploring. However, they came across four tunnels. Out of four tunnels, there's a 50% chance that two of them would make the family rich, but can also unleash an ancient curse and the other 50% that the remaining two would be nothing but dead ends with a few booby traps and ancient hieroglyphics.

"As the father, I'll take the first tunnel," said Harold.

"Brianna and I will take the second tunnel," Honey replied.

"I call the third tunnel!" Brad cried. "Yeah Brad!"

"That's leaves me to take the fourth one instead," Kick replied. "Piece of cake."

"Now whatever you do," Harold spoke in a determined yet concerned voice. "Don't get lost."

Then the family went to their separate ways.

In the first tunnel, Harold saw nothing but ancient paintings on the wall. Despite seeing no treasures in the first tunnel, Harold is not disappointed.

()()()()()

In the second tunnel, Honey and Brianna are walking like determined gold diggers as they followed their treasure trail. Their trail was soon put on hold when Honey and Brianna come across another two tunnels. One that would lead them to the treasure chamber and the other that remains unknown. There's a 50% chance that either Honey or Brianna would find the treasure chamber.

"I'll take the left," Brianna said to Honey.

"Okay, but don't get lost," Honey said as she took the right tunnel.

()()()()()

In the third tunnel, Brad walked for countless hours, but the only thing he saw was painting and nothing else.

"This sucks," Brad whined as he came to a dead end. "I'm outta here!"

But before Brad could leave, the batteries in his flashlight went out. Brad is stuck in the spot without a light to guide him out of the tunnel.

"This sucks double," Brad cried as he gets down to his knees and starts shaking. "I'm scared."

Then Brad starts to hear a noise which scares him even more. A moving stone.

"Help."

()()()()()

In the fourth tunnel, Kick studied some ancient hieroglyphs as he continues to follow the tunnel where it leads him to some sort of burial chamber. Kick carefully studied the chamber, but nothing seemed to be remembered from his notes. This chamber is very odd indeed.

()()()()()

Back in the first tunnel, Harold walks up to a dead end. Despite having nothing from the first tunnel, Harold is still happy. As he leaves, an arrow shoots out from the wall and _almost _got him. It was one inch apart from Harold's head.

()()()()()

Honey kept on following her respective tunnel until she saw a glowing light from a distance. There was only a slight ray of light coming through a wooden door. When she opens the door, her eyes were filled with joy and greed at the same time. There before here were piles of gold, all stored in one room. Honey screamed with joy as she runs around like a crazy person.

()()()()()

Brianna on the other hand kept on following her tunnel until she was lead to another room that seems to scare her with disgust. An empty room with only an opened sarcophagus at the center.

"This stinks," Brianna whined. "Where's the gold?"

()()()()()

Kick looks around the burial chamber even more until something caught his cerulean eyes. A decorated sarcophagus surrounded by four green flames on each pillar in every corner of the sarcophagus.

_Why the green fire? _Kick thought as he leans closer to the sarcophagus.

When Kick took a peek inside, there was nothing inside.

_Empty._

()()()()()

Honey continues to get amazed by the gold until something caught her eyes even more. There lies on a golden table, a giant ruby.

The ruby must've cost a fortune, Honey wonders. As spoiled as she and Brianna are, Honey ran up to the ruby and swipes it off from the table.

"You and I are going to be RICH!" Honey cried. "Nothing can stop us now!"

But all of a sudden, the room starts shaking which scares Honey who hugs her ruby tightly. Then the ground stop shaking and Honey heard a voice that will haunt her (and her family) forever.

"_You and your family are trespassing the sacred tomb of Amset-Anebos!_" cried an angry male voice. "_For that, all of you shall PAY dearly!"_

Honey screams like crazy as she makes a run for it out of the treasure room, with the ruby in her arms. As Honey runs, a linen bandage flies towards her and grabs her arm tightly. Honey tries to get herself free, but another linen bandage grabs her other arm, thus forcing her to drop the ruby. Honey struggles, but the bandage kept getting tighter and tighter. Then Honey realizes that the linen bandages' purposed is to mummify one person alive – Honey is going to be mummified alive. Honey watches as she is mummified alive and the bandages dragged her to the nearest sarcophagus they could find. While inside the sarcophagus, all Honey could do is nothing but struggle through the tight bandages and watch as the lid closes in front of her eyes that are begging for mercy.

_I hope the others are alright. _Honey thought helplessly.

()()()()()

Brad screams as he too runs away from the bandages in the dark. First his light ran out and now this? This is totally not his day.

"Can't this day get any worse?" Brad screams like a little girl.

Then, the bandages finally managed to grab Brad and start mummifying him.

"AHH!" Brad cried as the bandages continue mummifying him. "THE BANDAGES! THEY GOT ME!"

Brad tried all his might to get himself free, but the bandages kept on wrapping him tighter and tighter. Then after being mummified alive, the bandages drag Brad to another empty sarcophagus and placed him there. All Brad could do is struggle and watch helplessly as the lid closes in front of his scared eyes.

()()()()()

Brianna is also trying to escape from the bandages but got caught instead. The bandages mummified her and then dragged her to the opened sarcophagus where it locks her inside.

()()()()()

Harold continues to explore until out of the blue, the bandages wrapped him up like a mummy and locked him inside another empty sarcophagus. But despite that, Harold is still happy.

"Ooh this must be a demonstration." Harold said joyfully. "I wonder what's next."

()()()()()

Kick watched as the bandages come out from the empty sarcophagus. Kick noticed them heading towards him, so he mad a run for it out of the chamber. Before he could run any further, a bandage caught his arm.

"Biscuits," Kick muttered as he tries to free his arm.

He managed to do so in the process and stared running. Never in his life had he felt so scared.

"MOM! DAD!" Kick cried from one tunnel to another.

No answer.

"BRAD! BRIANNA!"

But still, no answer.

"If you guys are listening, we need to get out of this place before it's too late!"

But no answer replies to him. Kick continues on finding his way out of the pyramid, but before he could do so, the bandages have finally caught him and start wrapping him up tighter than ever so that he could not free himself from mummification.

"Biscuits," Kick muttered as the bandages dragged his mummified form to the last of the empty sarcophaguses – the same one from the very odd burial chamber surrounded by four green fires which now takes on the form of burning red fires.

As the bandages placed Kick gently inside the sarcophagus, Kick tries his hardest to get himself free again, but due to the bandages wrapping him so tightly, he was immobile. He could not move a muscle as long as he is trapped in his mummified form. Then, the bandages forced Kick to hold two tools that in some occasions, goes along with mummification – the crook and the flail.

Kick uses all his strength to keep his mobile hands from holding the crook and flail, but the bandages eventually forced him to. Knowing that Kick would easily let go of those tools since his hands are not immobile, the bandages wrapped Kick's hands tighter and tighter and forced his arms to cross each other while Kick is still holding the crook and flail. Once completed, the bandages made sure that Kick won't be able to unfold his arms by wrapping them tighter than ever, making them immobile in the process.

Knowing that this is the end, all Kick could do is struggle with his remaining strength and watch helplessly as the lid of the sarcophagus finally closes in front of his eyes.

"Double biscuits," Kick muttered.

With every single member of the family mummified and secured in individual sarcophagus, Amset-Anebos, the angry priest of the tomb gave a howling laughter.

"No one shall escape from their prison!" he cried evilly. "NO ONE!"

()()()()()

Kick woke up from what seems to be a nightmare as he heard a wolf howling at the moon. He was sweating all over. He had a nightmare about him and his family going to Egypt, entering the tomb and then one by one, everyone in his family is mummified by an angry priest.

Kick took a look at his body and realized that he wasn't mummified. It was all just a nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare," Kick said before going back to sleep.

_**Fin**_


End file.
